vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Fell
Logan Fell was a news reporter at WPKW9 in Mystic Falls and Jenna Sommers' ex-boyfriend. Sometime in their relationship, Logan regrettably cheated on her with another woman named Monica, prompting Jenna to leave Mystic Falls; she returned when she had to care for her niece and nephew. He was later turned into a vampire by Anna as she fed him her blood but he was killed by Damon Salvatore; he was staked by Alaric Saltzman. This character was a member of the Fell Family. History Early Life Logan was born and raised in Mystic Falls. He knew Elizabeth Forbes since they were both six, which probably means they were close throughout their high school years. He met Jenna sometime during his high school years and dated her until he cheated on Jenna with a woman named Monica which ultimately caused Jenna to leave Mystic Falls and leave her family and friends behind. When Jenna's sister and brother-in-law died, Logan attended the funeral; however, he didn't know whether or not to approach Jenna. Season One Logan ran into Jenna at the Founders' Party and he tried to rekindle their relationship. He liked her, but he mostly used her to get Johnathan Gilbert's watch for the Founder's Council from her house. Logan was also involved in the vampire hunt with Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood. While using the Gilberts' pocket watch to find vampires, it pointed to the area to where Stefan Salvatore was attempting to help Vicki Donovan make the transition into a vampire. However, Logan came just in time and shot multiple wooden bullets into Stefan's chest, and when he was prepared to stake him, Damon appeared and drank his blood. His blood was also the last key component in Vicki's transformation, who just finally completed her change from a human to a vampire. However, unknown to both Stefan and Damon, Anna had given Logan her blood, which ultimately turned him into a vampire after he was killed by Damon. It was then revealed that Logan was only a ploy into Anna's plan to free her mother from the tomb. However, she needed Logan's family journal since he was a descendant of Honoria Fell and the founders of Fell's Church where her mother was trapped. It was also found out she also turned Ben McKittrick as well. .]] After hiding out, Logan suddenly appears at the Gilberts' House and continually asked Jenna to be invited in with the likely intent to either kill her or conceivably turn her mainly because of his "love" for her. However she was with Alaric at the time and mad at Logan for leaving, and refused to let him in. It was later revealed he murdered numerous different people as a vampire including a whole group of people and stored their bodies in his old family warehouse where he was hiding because he could not get into his house. Damon compelled Caroline Forbes and got her to use the compass to find him. She does but then Logan shoots Damon and kidnaps Caroline, believing that Liz had betrayed him by covering up his death and hiding his body. Logan told Liz that he was going to have revenge by turning her daughter Caroline into a vampire. However, he left one of his victims in plain sight as he had enough of staying in the shadows. He ambushed and tortured Damon to know how he could walk in the daylight. However, Damon is able to regain the upper hand when Stefan shows up. Caroline is saved by Damon and Stefan and Stefan brought her back to the safety of her house. Damon threatened Logan and was about to kill him when Logan told him that he could help in his final goal, claiming that he knew how to break the spell that held Katherine Pierce inside the tomb so Damon feigned not being strong enough to stop him as Liz arrived. Before he gets to tell Damon this information, he was staked by Alaric Saltzman. Later, Jenna tells Damon that Logan is "in the Bahamas working on his tan" showing that his death was covered up again. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline'- All vampires were sired from the Originals, the progenitors of the bloodline. If an Original dies, all vampire sired by them and subsequent of these vampires will die as well. Etymology Logan is of Gaelic origin, and the meaning is "hollow". Appearances Season 1 * Family Ties * You're Undead to Me * Lost Girls * History Repeating * The Turning Point Trivia * Jenna nicknamed him, Logan "Scum" Fell. * Even though he only used Jenna at first, to get the Gilbert Watch, it was later revealed he did actually still love her, mainly because he mentioned that he still wanted to be around her and bite her and stuff, to which Damon replies with "you probably love her." * Because he lived alone, Logan was unable to enter his own house following becoming a vampire. * Logan was the first vampire that Alaric killed that we know of. * Logan is the human whose blood Vicki fed on to complete her transition into a vampire. Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Fell Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Deceased